


let's show the world our love (and our video games)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [19]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack's fans have been begging to see the cute blonde that sometimes pop in his streams- he's more than happy to show Cloud off.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 5: Universes, Prompt: Celebrities
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	let's show the world our love (and our video games)

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course! Everyone’s been bugging me about you for a while now anyways. ‘ Oh where’s the cute blonde’, ‘is that cutie your boyfriend’, ‘you should stream with your boyfriend’- I was starting to think they would rather see you than me.”

Cloud raises an eyebrow- he's read the chat section of Zack’s streams. People damn well wanted to see him.  _ (Once upon a time, he stumbled upon a recently created stream gaming channel, and the energetic host kept him going through the worst of his depression; two years later, Zack is a well-known and well-paid streamer and they’re engaged.)  _ He’s pulled from his thoughts with a kiss that he sinks into. Zack nudges their foreheads together with a smile, “Relax. We’re just playing some games.”

“With thousands of people watching.”

Zack shrugs, “I think they’ll be more focused on your cute face than the gameplay but hey, I get to announce that I’m the luckiest man in the universe by showing you off so it all works out.”

Cloud groans and nudges his love with his foot. “Let’s get this over with, dork.”

“Good luck kiss?”

“Always,” he replies as he cups the man’s face, pressing their mouths together in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about streaming, which is why I didn't get too much into it, but it just seemed like something Zack would be into. I originally found the idea of twitter (I'll find and add the link for the original tweet later when I'm not so tired).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
